Arranged
by Psych-Bite
Summary: The Kazekage Gaara has the hots for Naruto, But Naruto's getting Married! To who I don't even know...I dont think Naruto knows either. This is Yaoi GaaNaru as the main pairing, and then the person who's marrying Naruto will be another Yaoi pairing.ENJOY
1. Married!

**~~~~~~Title - Arranged~~~~~~**

**~~~~~Summery – The Kazekage(Gaara) has the hots for Naruto, but Naruto is getting married...to who I don't even know! I don't think he does either...~~~~~**

**~~~~Disclaimer – I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned, but I wish I did...~~~~**

**~~~Warning – Yes you need to be warned this is YAOI, if you do not know what that is don't ask your Yaoi obsessed mother...~~~**

**~~This is something I've had written in my iPod touch for like a year, and finally decided to type it up~~**

**~Enjoy and review at the end!3~**

It was a warm night the first of many cold, The Kazekage looked out the window sighing he had stayed up all night doing paper work...his hand was now cramped. He had decided to take a breakfast break though it was now midnight, he knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep anyway.

Gaara looked at the sand village with hate when he was younger, now he would do anything to protect it. The blonde boy with beautiful azure eyes had taught him that if he wanted respect he'd have to work for it and not just use fear like he once had.

It had been at least three years since he'd seen the boy, he must be less irritating than when they were fifteen. Gaara sighed once again when there was a knock at the door his eye twitched. Who would have the nerve to come and talk to him this late at night? He got up and went to the door, opening it he saw his older sister, Temari, she was still in her a little to revealing for his taste shiny purple night gown.

"Gaara, I mean Kazekage-sama you have a visitor, I know you'll want to see him immediately, he's downstairs waiting."

She sighed, he watched her for a second and blinked before being pulled down the stairs by the front of his robe, Temari had grabbed it and was yanking him downward, this was only something she would dare try when she was exited. When she stopped pulling him he saw they were on the first floor of their twelve story home, what he saw didn't surprise him. It was an ANBU in a fox mask wearing all black and holding an orange envelope, he looked at his sister slightly aggravated,

"Why would I want to see some nobody ANBU?!"

He stated clearly showing his annoyance at the matter.

"I came to give ya this..."

The ANBU in the fox mask said holding up the orange envelope. Gaara's head snapped back to the ANBU there was something familiar in his voice, Gaara went over to the man, snatched the envelope from him and ripped it open, it said:

Dear Gaara,

If you look more closely

you will know exactly who

sent you this. Here's a hint,

he's right in front of you.

Love,

A good friend =^.^=

Gaara looked up and stepped closer to the ANBU he lifted his hand to the mans face and pulled the mask off, he gasped it was the same blonde haired azure eyed boy he had been thinking of only a few minutes ago. The man raised his hand to the back of his neck nervously.

"It's good to see you Gaara, or should I call you Kazekage-sama" he joked

"Naruto..."

Gaara said looking up and down scanning him, he looked even better now that he was older. Gaara turned to his sister,

"Temari, go get my room good enough for Naruto to sleep in."

He told her. She turned and ran back up the stairs as Gaara turned turned back to face the male blonde, who's face was a cherry color.

"Did I embarrass you?" Gaara questioned,

"Why am I staying in your room?" Naruto asked nervously,

"It's the nicest room here and I don't sleep."

He said slowly making sure the blonde who looked a little more ditzy than he remembered understood him. A sigh escaped Naruto's mouth as he started to calm down,

"Why? What were you thinking?"

Gaara questioned yet again making the blonde turn red.

"No-Nothing Gaara" the Kage rolled his eyes,

"Come on my room should be ready."

Gaara told him starting up the stairs, when Naruto did not follow he turned around and went back over to the blonde.

"What?"

Naruto looked down and nervously shuffled his feet,

"Um...Isn't this place booby{1} trapped...I don't want to walk into one...again."

Gaara tapped his foot and sighed at the nervous looking man,

"We had them removed since the last time you were here three years ago."

He told the blonde a smirk grazing his features,

"So why are you here?"

Gaara questioned his old friend,

"Well, I'm...uh, getting married..."

Gaara felt his heart stop,

"What?" he asked the blonde in shock "to whom?" his eyes widened and heart beating quickly.

"I don't really know yet," he shrugged his shoulders

"Tsunade is arranging for me to be married. I've been assigned with the job to tell everyone, you pretty much said the same thing as everyone else, well except Sasuke-teme all he did was grunt and shrug..."

Naruto continued to tell him of how he had brought the youngest Uchiha home for some time, during that time Gaara grabbed Naruto by the elbow and led him up to the twelfth floor and into his room,

"...Sasuke's hated by the villagers, and has to restart his training to earn back both Tsunade's and the villages trust."

Naruto finished his recap when Gaara pulled him into a room ans shut the door,

"It's midnight you idiot you'll wake someone with your constant chatter of the Uchiha child."

Naruto went pink and made sure the door was securely closed before saying anything else "..." Gaara looked closely at the blonde idiot,

"I was joking"

Gaara sighed for the millionth time and concluded no one could understand his idea of a joke. Naruto opened his mouth and closed it multiple times imitating a fish before he abruptly fell to the floor in laughter.{2}

**{1} He said booby! Hahahahaha! I know immature lol :D **

**{2} Tell me please who wouldn't fall to the floor laughing if GAARA tried to make a joke?**

**~It will most likely depend on how many reviews I get to tell me I should continue this to make me continue this.~**

**~~I know That this is rather short but it looked really long on my small iPod screen...=^.^=~~**

**~~~I will absolutely adore you if you review its not that hard just press the pretty little button below :D~~~**


	2. Who?

**~~~~~~Title - Arranged~~~~~~**

**~~~~~Summery – The Kazekage(Gaara) has the hots for Naruto, but Naruto is getting married...to who I don't even know! I don't think he does either...~~~~~**

**~~~~Disclaimer – I think we all know I own nothing, unfortunately :( -pout- ~~~~**

**~~~Warning – YAOI! BoyXboy love and cuddliness!~~~**

**~~This is something I've had written in my iPod touch for like a year, and finally decided to type it up~~**

**~Enjoy and review at the end!3~**

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked, Naruto obviously hadn't understood the joke, so why was he laughing? Naruto stood and wiped a tear from under his eye and sniffed, he breathed out a sigh and sat on the bed.

"Gaara, that was hilarious just the thought of _you_ making a JOKE makes me crack up." Naruto chuckled, Gaara blinked "..." he couldn't really figure out what to say. "No need for words? As usual for you, I guess."

Naruto shrugged and laid back on the bed "hm...this bed is so comfortable." Naruto moaned and Gaara felt his eyes shift over and glared at the bed "Naruto, about your marriage...is it traditional?" Naruto sat up and looked at Gaara confused "What do ya mean by traditional?"

Gaara smirked "Are you Gay, Bi, Straight, or Asexual?" Naruto rolled his eyes he had been asked this millions of times "Do I seem the person to never had sex with anyone but myself? I used to like Sakura, but had an obsession with bringing Sasuke back for awhile and for more than one reason, and I was training with Jiraiya! That pretty much ruined women for me."

Gaara had stayed tuned in for about half of Naruto's speech but smirked when he heard that women were ruined for the blond "hm, so your gay then are you marrying a man?" Gaara asked hoping Naruto would at least have a tiny idea of WHOM he was marrying! Naruto shrugged

"Uh ...I never really thought about it... I hope its a dude!" Gaara almost smiled, Naruto was same thoughtless idiot that made his trousers tighten "Really so for all you know you could be marrying Sakura or Sasuke or any of the ninja's in your village." Gaara stated his face showing nothing but his eyes revealing amusement.

Naruto's eyes widened "I'll contact the Hokage as to tell your preference." The red head told him before walking over to his window sill and sitting on it. Gaara heard a shuffling and in a short while Naruto had sat beside him. "I really don't want to get married, but Obaasan said something about marrying off the last heirs of clans. I am currently the head of my clan, and also the only person in my clan..."

Gaara looked at Naruto and understood immediately...

Naruto was completely alone.

He had known this fact for quite some time though it had never seemed really important, and the blonde had never spoke of it... "I'm sorry" Gaara stated trying to sound comforting it came out as more of a cold statement then he had hoped.

Naruto smiled, he had gotten use to instead of listening to a voice for emotions to look for it in their eyes and movements. "Gaara, I've been alone since I was an infant...It isn't a new thing." Naruto smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, Gaara stood "You need your rest, lie down and sleep."

Naruto yawned and hopped up.

"Hehe...Kay Gaa-chan" Naruto grinned at the red head "..." The Fox-boy jumped over to the bed and laid on the blankets.

"Aren't you gonna-oh you don't sleep..." Naruto looked depressed as he slowly crawled under the blankets.

Gaara sighed and walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers as well.

Naruto came closer to the red haired male and hugged his waist an nuzzled his face into Gaara's chest.

Gaara froze and took and intake of breath before slowly relaxing, It was a few minutes till Naruto's breathing evened out.

Gaara slowly lifted Naruto's arm from around his waist and wiggled out of the bed.

He stood and brushed his clothing to be wrinkle free, and stared at the blonde boy laying in the bed. This boy was getting married and Gaara wanted to know to whom.

Curiosity usually killed the cat but who said anything about a raccoon?

Gaara opened the door to his room and walked out closing it behind him. "Kankuro!" Gaara yelled after reaching the 7th level of their home. Said puppet master shuffled out of his room and yawned "You yelled for me?" the red head nodded

"I need your new phone" the older rubbed his eyes and stared at his brother "What happened to yours?" he asked though not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I couldn't figure out how to open it so I crushed it in a sand coffin" the Kazakage stated as if it was obvious "May I use your phone." it wasn't really a question. Kankuro stared at him before reaching into his pocket pulling out said object.

"This is how you open it" He slid the cover so you could now see the keys {1}

Gaara nodded feeling a bit dumb at his failed try at a phone.

He grabbed the phone and walked to the 8th floor and into what looked to be a library, he flipped oped the phone and dialed Tsunade's private number.

It rung twice before it was picked up "What do you want?" was the question asked by a groggy voice the other end "Hello Lady Tsunade, I the Kazakage of the Sand wish to speak to you about Naruto's engagement." There was a snort "You too Gaara? The Uchiha brat was just in here asking about the same thing, so I'm just going to tell you right now that yes I know Naruto is gay and no I'm not telling you who he's marrying."

She then hung up. Gaara growled and suddenly felt a lust for the Uchiha's blood to be spilled. Hadn't Naruto said the Uchiha hadn't acted as if he cared? Gaara pocketed the phone and began the walk to his sisters room on the 3rd floor...he needed to talk...

**~{1} I got a new phone recently and it's on of the types with a sliding screen only I didn't know it so after half and hour of not being able to open it I got so frustrated I threw it on the ground and stomped on it repeatedly then the next day I was talking to my friends about what had happened and they asked asked to see my phone I handed it to them and they opened it in like 1 second I felt like a complete idiot :D but they all laughed it soo...yeah.~**

**~~Review please cause it's like the only thing that keeps me writing.~~**

**~~~I hope you liked it and if anyone wants to help me with who Naruto's fiance will be I would be very grateful.~~~**


End file.
